


One Typical Day of Q

by EriyaS



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriyaS/pseuds/EriyaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond成为Q生活中必备的一部分</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Typical Day of Q

**Author's Note:**

> 属于短篇系列Scientific cryptology

 

One Typical Day of Q

上午九点。Q被不同于昨日的音乐声叫醒。那是他自己编写的闹铃程序，能够根据每日天气情况、温度、湿度、甚至他前夜的睡眠状态来决定闹铃音乐。Q喜欢裸睡，不仅因为裸睡最有利于获得良好的睡眠质量，更能节省浴室脱衣服的时间。以浴缸上方的墙为投影屏幕，投影机以他所关心的领域为基准，从浩瀚的新闻数据库中选择出他最感兴趣的进行播放。之后早餐的时间通常要持续半个小时——对于早餐时间来说有点儿长——但他要在早餐的同时要处理完前日的私人邮件，升级维护他所设计的民用系统，有时，不，应该说每天都要迎接那些自不量力企图挑战他的防火墙的人。将这些时间计算在内，Q的效率相当卓越。或许这也是MI6看重他的原因。  
他通常在上午十点准时出门。Q喜欢公众交通的出行方式。不像独自开车需要高度集中，采用公众交通出行可以为他争取更长的思考时间。最初被MI6录用的时候，Q考虑到移动方式的便捷性，于是找出放置已久的驾照，并且为他的驾照配了一辆六位数英镑的车。可是第一天上班，在他考虑清晨未能完成的迪杰斯特拉算法变种的编译时，十分华丽地左转失败，撞上了右侧的枫树。自此之后那辆他根本不了解型号的车永远牢固地锁在车库中。避开上班高峰期的伦敦地铁是相当明智的决定，而且Q这个职位给予他时间上足够的自由。  
每日在实验室的七个半小时全部属于代码和实验。他永远对终究解析为零和一的世界爱不释手。Q第一次接触编程是六岁的时候——自打在纯黑底色下敲出“>CLS /n > PRINT ”Hello World!” /n >END”之后，他感觉找到了自己能够控制、真正属于神的东西。他第一个小时造成的破坏就让母亲大发雷霆，痛斥他报废了一台在当时还属于奢侈品的个人电脑。而且当时他还穿着睡衣。  
抵达实验室的Q习惯先煮上一杯格雷伯爵红茶——他是传统的英国人，咖啡那股烧焦的味道令他昏昏欲睡。但那天是个特例——Q罕见地要出外勤，并且是一项秘密交接任务。他研究很长时间的特殊武器要真正投入使用。“你的工作就是为了那个人的生命更加安全”，M在他第一天进入MI6时语重心长地说道。  
那个时候的Q只知道他今天的任务有点特殊。他要走出MI6大楼的门，前往一个他自己也很喜欢的地方，在Turner的名画面前，去见一个从未见过的人。  
但他不知道这个人将怎样改变他有计划、但是很普通的一天。  
他只知道这个人的代号是007，但动用MI6的数据库——尽管他没有这个权限——可是以他的能力，查询到那个人的名字叫做James Bond不在话下。

他不知道这位Mr. Bond将成为自这天开始之后他人生中的每一天的必备部分。

比如在一场“有些令人羞耻的危机”（Q语）过后，M把Q全权交给了James。  
又或者James以“督导Q的开发”为由堂而皇之在Q宅占领了两个抽屉、一个衣柜、第二层鞋柜，以及King Size床的左半边。  
当然还有Q习惯了被早饭的香味而不是自己所设置的闹钟叫醒。  
他也告别了伦敦“令人难以忍受的”（虽然Q本人没有确切的感觉）公众交通。  
而每日在实验室的七个半小时实验与代码时间，也变为七个小时或更少的实验与代码时间，与半个小时或更多时间与James共享午餐。当然他并不觉得浪费，毕竟最快最新鲜的实验结果就在眼前。虽然有时候的破坏比James在外一年和Q穿睡衣喝下去两杯茶所造成的破坏还要大。  
总而言之，Q的生活比原来复杂了很多，多了很多交谈，还有与别人的亲密动作。但是他并不讨厌，不，不如说是很喜欢。

从遇到James Bond那天之后，Q每日的典型生活中，总有两个人的影子。

 


End file.
